Can't look at you
by PolarBear1200
Summary: Hermione doesn't look or talk to Severus anymore. He wants to know why. Oneshot.


A/N: Slightly inspired by heenie's story, 'Desired'

And slightly inspired by my own inability to look at the boy that I like. –giggles-

--

He stood in front of the mirror and poked and prodded at his face.

She never looked at him. Not anymore.

He knew she used to. He knew she would look at him when she thought he didn't know. He sometimes caught her reflection, staring at him, with a slightly puzzled look on her face. And he didn't really mind.

She would smile and laugh at his sarcastic comments, whispered into her ear as they sat together at the high table. She would look into his eyes, tears of laughter filling them, smiling brightly.

So many times he'd stopped himself from smiling back.

But one day, she stopped looking at him.

He stood at the mirror and tried to work out what was different.

Not for any reason other than to understand why she didn't look at him anymore. Not because he cared that she didn't wish to look at him.

He didn't look different. He thought he looked better. But he was probably wrong.

It wasn't something weird that a woman didn't want to look at him. Many women gazed over his shoulder or at the ground when they spoke to him.

Hermione looked at him sometimes, flicking her eyes to his eyes, then making some excuse and leaving quickly.

She and he hadn't had a good conversation in so long.

'Perhaps she has taken a lover..' He thought. He didn't care.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

He didn't understand why she wouldn't look at him. Was he that disgusting that she couldn't even stand to lay her eyes on him at ALL?

Even Minerva looked at him, students looked at him. He was not the ugliest man in history. So what the HELL was Granger's problem?

He decided to ask her. Confront her, in the hallway in the dungeons, near their rooms. No one would disturb them there. He would trap her against the wall, so she couldn't escape, and ask her.

She walked down the dark hallway, heading to bed. She had visited her classroom, picked up the marking she needed to do, and walked towards her rooms.

Suddenly she was pushed against the wall to her left. Her books and papers fell from her hands, and slid across the floor.

She looked up into the face to Severus Snape.

Instantly she felt her knees go weak. She felt her stomach flutter. He was so powerful, pinning her against the wall.

She whimpered.

She hated feeling weak and pathetic like this. She wanted the man so badly, so deeply, but she was nothing but a silly girl. She knew he had women more beautiful than her after him. Why would she even bother?

For weeks she'd avoided him, trying to forget what he looked like, crying herself to sleep, or worse, touching herself to sleep because she couldn't think of anything but him.

Her hands were pinned at her sides, so she couldn't reach her wand to get him away from her. Get him away before she did something stupid. Like thrust her hips into his.

Oh no, she just did.

Snape looked at her with confusion.

He released her hands and stood back slightly. That movement of her hips affected him more than he cared to admit. She looked so good pressed between him and the wall, panting. And that slight whimper didn't pass over his head either. It went into his ears and straight to the hardness between his legs.

She had her eyes tightly closed, breathing shallow.

"Why do you not look at me anymore, Hermione?" He asked.

He had previously thought her to be disgusted by him, but he saw the signs of other feelings, heard the whimper, felt the roll of her hips against his.

Now all he needed was to hear her say it.

"What is it about me that makes you not able to look at me?" He pressed on, wanting to hear her say it.

He knew now that she wanted him.

"I can't bear to look at you, Severus." She whispered. "I can't look at you without feeling my knees go weak. I can't let myself be like a little girl with a crush. I couldn't let you know. I didn't want you to take advantage of that. I.." She stopped and looked into his eyes. There she saw his complete lust and hunger for her.

"I need you to want me too. And I can't look at you knowing you will never want me the way I want you.." She pushed herself off the wall with a roll of her spine, and started to head towards her fallen books.

"You know nothing of what I want, Hermione." Severus said, pushing her back against the wall and kissing her hard. She whimpered and kissed back twice as urgently.

"You are all I want." He said and lifted her, carrying her the few metres to his rooms.

Later, in the morning, students would wonder why there was a ton of papers, assignments, and books, belonging to Professor Granger, lying all over the floor.

--

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeview please?


End file.
